taptapinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
A list of tips and tricks for the game. Hotkeys Cloud Saves Cloud save will automatically save your game to the cloud every 30 minutes, protecting you against losing your save in the event of accidental erasures or hard drive problems. It also enables you to play on multiple devices without having to manually export and import your save every time you switch devices. Cloud save is free and it only takes a few moments to sign up. It is highly recommended to sign up for cloud save if you would regret it if your local save were somehow deleted. For those who began their game on Kongregate, Kongregate's Terms and Conditions prohibit the use of cloud save on any other platform, including mobile versions and the standalone PC versions of the game. You will only be able to log into your cloud save account on Kongregate. If you intend to play Tap Tap Infinity across multiple platforms, you should begin your game on mobile or the standalone PC version, and will then be able to use your cloud save account on all platforms, including Kongregate. *If you created your cloud account before v1.0.6 and can no longer log in to your cloud save account, try entering your username and password in all caps. Achievements In general it is good advice not to go too far out of your way to get an achievement. For example, trying for hours to push through a wall in order to reach a hero levelling or level milestone achievement, or farming a boss for hours to get boss kill achievements, would be time better spent playing normally to get tokens. 'Clear Level x' *Use Boss Rush and all other spells at the end of a run in order to push further if you are close to one of these achievements. 'Tap x times in one second' These achievements are all possible without autoclickers. *Try this achievement on a boss or monster that is slow or impossible to defeat. If the boss/monster keeps dying quickly, it will interrupt your tapping, so avoid using most spells or upgrading your heroes while trying to get this achievement. *The spell Tapps Attacks! contributes to this achievement. This will tap automatically 4, 8, 12, 16, or 20 times a second, depending on how much you've upgraded it. *''(PC versions)'' You can use both the left and right mouse buttons as well as the enter key to click. *''(PC versions)'' If the right mouse button or enter key do not work for you, you can also activate Mouse Keys so you can use the 5 key and '+' key on the number pad to click. Mouse Keys is usually found in the Accessibility or Ease of Access settings of your operating system. *''(Mobile versions)'' Tapping with several fingers at once (multitaps) will count as more than one tap. 'Tap x critical taps in one second' This achievement goes hand-in-hand with the "Tap x times in one second" achievement above. You will save time by trying to get both types of achievements at the same time. *Make sure you have bought the following Hero skills: Tommo's level 25 skill Upgrade! (+5% crit chance), Evie's level 75 skill All Seeing (+5%), Bless's Level 100 skill Eternal Guard (+5%). Upgrading these Heroes with Valor Points will also increase the crit chance of their skills. *Use the Spell Lucky Strikes (anywhere between +12.5% to +62.5% crit chance depending on upgrade level) *Use the tips for the "Tap x times in one second" achievement to get a high number of taps per second. 'Tap x times' Due to the high requirements for this achievement type and the fact that tapping becomes mostly obsolete later in the game due to idle mode (the exception being when you have Monstrous Strength activated), these achievements can be laborious to attain legitimately. It is not recommended to continually break idle mode in order to tap for these achievements, as you will lose out on any DPS and gold bonuses from Conquest and Banking. If you are not opposed to using an autoclicker, the best way to get these achievements over with is to leave an autoclicker on overnight at 60 clicks a second. You would be making negligible progress while offline anyway so having the autoclicker on overnight makes little difference. You may decide to pause your level on a monster level or boss level in order to farm monsters or bosses for other achievements at the same time. 'Level Heroes x times' This set of achievements is very easy to achieve in the normal course of the game, but you can earn them a little more quickly with this tip, especially if you only usually only level a few Heroes: just before you go infinite, change your buy amount to Max and level each Hero to maximum in order to squeeze out a few extra levels. As you're about to go infinite, it doesn't matter how much gold you spend or how much DPS the levels will give you. 'Go Infinite x times' It's not worth it to keep going infinite as soon as possible just to get these achievements - they only give a small amount of tap damage, which quickly becomes obsolete. 'Level up a Hero to x' *Tapps is the cheapest Hero and therefore the quickest way to get these achievements. 'Gain enough XP to reach x rank' See the experience gain tips below. 'Ascend x times' See the experience gain tips and the Ascending tips below, as well as the Ascension page. 'Upgrade Heroes x times' Totals of minimum Infinity Gems and minumum total Valor Points needed for each achievement: As can be seen, a minimum of 1000 Gems are needed in total to reach the last achievement. This is currently an unrealistic amount for most F2P players on their first playthrough of the game. But, as all Gems from past playthroughs will be restored to you after hard resetting, it is possible for F2P players to get the final achievement on their 2nd or 3rd playthroughs. Therefore, the best advice for F2P players is to forget about the last achievement. The 50 Upgrades achievement, though, is easily doable in the first playthrough with freely earned Gems (you are guaranteed 467 Gems from bosses by the end of the game, and will receive more from Mystery Gifts and random boss drops), and without having to resort to the cheapest upgrade arrangement (which involves upgrading some non-optimal Heroes). As explained in the VP Upgrading Guide, some Heroes are not generally worth using your Gems on. So, in practice, anyone concerned with the quality of the Hero upgrades they're buying will need more than 1000 Gems to get the final achievement, as upgrades should be focused on the Heroes with the best skills. Ascending The experience gain tips are very useful if you are trying to get enough ranks to ascend. *Start to save up tokens before reaching the necessary rank so you can ascend straight away (unless you are taking an Ascension break). See the Ascension page to find out how many Infinity Tokens and what rank you will need for your next Ascension. You can also check your Spellbook for this information in-game. *Ascend toward the end of a run so you will get a lot of mob kill XP per monster and recover ranks more quickly. However, do not ascend on too high a level, as you may have trouble defeating the monsters there after the initial DPS loss straight after ascending. You can always temporarily go back to an easier stage, though. *After Ascending and unlocking Endless Focus again, wait to use it when the mob kill XP you are receiving is no longer capping out at 1 rank per mob, otherwise it will have no effect. *After Ascending and unlocking Boss Rush again, try to use it along with Endless Focus, and/or use it when your mob kill XP gain has diminished greatly, so you can quickly speed to a later level where you'll get more mob XP. *Consider doing a longer run than usual directly after Ascending. Pushing further into later levels may pay off greatly in experience. *Consider delaying Ascensions sometimes to invest in Guardian powers instead, especially around A5-A7. Because the token costs of Ascension begin to rise dramatically, if you don't take a break, almost all your token income will be going into Ascending which will leave your Guardian powers neglected and your token income will stop growing enough to keep up with Ascension costs. At that point, you will get better value from your Tokens by spending them on Guardian powers. Provided your Guardians are well leveled, there will be no need to delay ascensions later on (A15+) when the DPS bonuses of Ascension become extremely large. Gaining Experience General tips: *Use Endless Focus (rank 50 spell) as often as possible *Upgrade Endless Focus - at Master rank (40k tokens) you will get +400% XP for 12 minutes *Upgrade Time Crunch (guardian power for Apoc) to decrease Endless Focus's cooldown. With TC maxed, the cooldown for Endless Focus will be only 30 minutes. In addition, learning how experience works in Tap Tap Infinity can help you to optimise your XP gain further. There are two types of experience in this game - mob kill XP and level clear XP. Level clear XP is a constant 1/200th of a rank no matter which level you beat, including boss levels. Level clear XP cannot be farmed by sitting on the same level - you only get level clear XP the first time you beat a level on that run. Like with Infinity Tokens, this will be reset after going infinite. Mob kill XP, however, is received after each monster or boss you kill, and will be more XP the higher the level it is on. If your rank is very low relative to the level you are on, you can receive up to 1 whole rank's worth of XP per monster. If your rank is too high for the level you are on, you will not receive enough mob kill XP to move your XP bar. If you want to (though it's not necessarily a good idea) you can farm mob XP by farming the same level over and over. Endless Focus will increase both types of XP, although the 1 rank per monster cap remains, so it is a waste to use Endless Focus if you are already receiving 1 rank per monster. The majority of your experience will come from level clear XP, except for after ascending. You can gain more level clear XP over time by ensuring you are clearing as many levels as possible as quickly as possible with these tips. *Upgrade Speed so you don't have to kill as many mobs to clear a level *Use Endless Focus and Boss Rush at the same time (provided you are killing bosses instantly or very quickly for the duration of the spell) - this is the best way to earn experience in the game because you only need to defeat one boss to get the level clear xp, as opposed to 5-10 monsters for a normal level *Go infinite as soon as you stop instakilling Guardian Powers Wormhole Wormhole is an incredibly valuable power. While it is expensive, and you will miss out on any Infinity Tokens and Valor Points from the levels you've skipped, Wormhole is key to optimising your token income. With Wormhole, you can more quickly get to higher levels which give great IT and VP drops, which saves you a lot of time. Your optimal Wormhole level depends on several factors: *How long your runs are (ideally 1 or 2 hours); *How you use your Spells, especially Boss Rush; *how long you can instakill for. As instakilling generally provides the best experience and speed of progress, helping you to make a high number of tokens per hour, you should generally aim your Wormhole level so that you stop instakilling at the particular time you want to go infinite (1 or 2 hours after beginning your run are good target run lengths for mid- or end-game players). For one hour runs with Boss Rush used at the end, a good rule of thumb is that your Wormhole should be about 1500-1700 levels less than your maximum level. One hour runs do require very costly investment in Wormhole, but they will tend to yield far more tokens per hour than two hour runs. Two hour runs are generally better for people who can't pay as much attention to the game, though. *'Important tip:' if you upgrade Wormhole, your new starting level won't take effect until the next time you go infinite. For this reason, don't spend on Wormhole at the beginning of a run. You might as well keep the tokens on hand for the DPS boost, and only spend them just before going infinite. Train Heroes & Conquest It is very important to note that the descriptions of these two powers are misleading. If you do the math based on these descriptions, you may conclude that after buying a few levels in Conquest, the skill becomes useless compared to Train Heroes. This is not true. Conquest is a multiplier and therefore has a larger effect on DPS than it appears. Conquest will always be a useful skill as long as you upgrade Train Heroes enough alongside it. ' The Online Optimizers are good options for those who don't know how much they should upgrade Train Heroes and Conquest. ''Always pay close attention to your DPS when upgrading Conquest. If your DPS '''decreases when you buy Conquest, you must stop upgrading it and focus on Train Heroes for DPS instead. After investing in Train Heroes for a while, you can try upgrading Conquest again. Spells *A rough rule of thumb for when to buy Spell upgrades is when you are earning twice the upgrade cost in one run. However, it's sometimes worth it to upgrade some Spells earlier than this, especially Endless Focus so you can Ascend faster, or Boss Rush, Liquid Infinity and Monstrous Strength for more Tokens. Divine Lucky Strikes The Spell Lucky Strikes increases critical tap chance. However, three Heroes also have skills that increase critical tap chance as well: Bless, Evie and Tommo. Upgrading these Heroes with Valor Points and Infinity Gems will increase the extra critical tap chance their skills give. If you have upgraded these Heroes to level III, you will already have a 50% critical tap chance (5% base + 15% from each Hero), and will receive another 50% when activating Master level Lucky Strikes. If you then upgrade Lucky Strikes to Divine level, you will have a total of 112.5% critical tap chance, which has no extra benefit over 100%. Therefore the only reason to upgrade Lucky Strikes to Divine is for the extra 15 seconds of length, and you can probably do fine with Master Lucky Strikes just by starting it 15 seconds later. It's therefore recommended to check your base critical tap chance before upgrading Lucky Strikes to Divine. If you have a base critical tap chance of 50% or more, you can safely delay or completely avoid upgrading Lucky Strikes to Divine tier. (Why would you upgrade Bless, Evie and Tommo if they're not mentioned as being good options to upgrade in the VP Upgrading Guide? Actually, Bless is an ok support Hero because she has Gold Dropped and All Hero DPS skills. While not on par with the other support Heroes, it may be worth levelling her to level III or IV when your other support Heroes are already at V or VI, because her upgrade will be cheap. Meanwhile Tommo has three tapping-related skills which can be a blessing when using Monstrous Strength + Boss Rush at the end of a run, where tapping is the key to dealing damage. Evie is the worst Hero of the three, but it's still not a terrible idea to get her to level III either for the extra tap chance or as a cheap upgrade to count towards the Upgrading Heroes achievements.) Miscellaneous *If you click and hold on a hero's level up button, it will begin to rapidly level that hero in whatever increment you currently have selected, which can save you a lot of clicking. *You can hold click on the left and right arrows on the level bar to quickly scroll forward and backward in levels. *You can click repeatedly on your current level's number icon until you get a treasure chest. This is useful for farming chests for gold. *Going to the Edge of Infinity will pause your spells, even if they are currently active. This is useful if something else demands your attention while your spells are active and you need to go afk. Category:Game Help